The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is xe2x80x98PAPIROxe2x80x99.
The new variety is a cross of xe2x80x98Scorpioxe2x80x99 (believed to be unpatented) as seed parent and xe2x80x98Tripolixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,207) as pollen parent. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98PAPIROxe2x80x99 is a chrysanthemum plant that produces flowers with white ray florets and orange disc florets.
xe2x80x98PAPIROxe2x80x99 differs from its parent xe2x80x98Scorpioxe2x80x99 in having larger flowers and from its parent xe2x80x98Tripolixe2x80x99 in having white ray florets whereas the parent has purple ray florets.
The following is a comparison to the commercial varieties xe2x80x98GEDI WT8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,648), xe2x80x98Pidoulxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Empire Aspenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,885):